Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999
1998 New shows premiere this March *''Can't Hurry Love'' (March 3: Tuesday 7:30PM-8PM) *''Ally McBeal'' (March 3: Tuesday 8PM-9PM) *''Ask Harriet'' (March 4: Wednesday 7:30PM-8PM) *''Head Over Heels'' (March 5: Thursday 7:30PM-8PM) *''Total Security'' (March 5: Thursday 8PM-9PM) *''Seinfeld'' (March 5: Thursday 10PM-10:30PM) *''The Ray Bradbury Theater'' (March 5: Thursday 10:30PM-11PM) *''Street Tales of Saint Tail'' (March 6: Friday 7:30PM-8PM) *''Dharma & Greg'' (March 6: Friday 8:30PM-9PM) *''The Practice'' (March 7: Satruday 8PM-9PM) *'RPN-produced' *''Wake Up Call'' (Monday-Friday 7AM-8:30AM) *''Action 9'' (Monday-Friday 4:30PM-5:30PM) *''Newswatch Evening Cast'' (Monday-Friday 5:30PM-6PM) *''Newswatch Prime Cast'' (Monday-Friday 11PM-11:30PM) *''Showbiz at Pulitika'' *''Battle of the Brains'' (Saturday 12NN-1:30PM) *'Foreign shows' *''The X-Files'' (Monday 9PM-10PM) *''Chicago Hope'' (Tuesday 9PM-10PM) Schedule (October 1999) Monday-Friday :6 am - Life in the Word wth Joyce Meyer :6:30 am - This is Your Day! :7 am - Don Clower :7:45 am - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) :8 am - :Mon-Thurs: Global Window :Fir: Newslight (RPN News reporters) :9 am - Global Window :10 am - Tipong Pinoy (Susan Calo-Medina and Wency Cornejo) :10:30 am - :Mon: The New Adventures of Captain Planet :Tue: Pinky and the Brain :Wed: Bailey Kipper's POV :Thurs: Eek the Cat :Fri: Science Court :11 am - Piel :12 nn - Arangkada (Angelique Lazo) (Tagalog newscast) :12:30 pm - Cinehaus 9 :4:30 pm - :Mon-Thurs: Beakman's World :Fri: Afternoon Comic Medley :5 pm - Newswatch Evening Edition (Cielo Villaluna and Marigold Haber-Dunca) (English newscast) :5:30 pm - Preciosa :6 pm - La Usurpadora :6:30 pm - Maria Isabel :7 pm - :Mon: America's Funniest Home Videos :Tue: Martial Law :Wed: Over the Top :Thurs: Hudson Street :Fri: Femme Fatales :7:30 pm - :Mon: Ned and Stacey :Wed: Sparks, Sparks, and Sparks :Thurs: Partners :Fri: Just Kidding :8 pm - :Mon: C-16 :Tue: Ally McBeal :Wed: Roswell :Thurs: Buffy the Vampire Slayer :Fri: 8 pm - Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place :8:30 pm - Dharma and Greg :9 pm - :Mon: The X-Files :Tue: Chicago Hope :Wed: Sa Bayan (Jinggoy Estrada) :Thurs: Felicity :Fri: TGOF: TV Greats on Friday :10 pm - :Mon: Motown Live :Tue: Toksho ni Pareng Shooli (Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) :Wed: Pensacola: Wings of Gold :Thurs: NYPD Blue :11 pm - Newswatch Final Edition (Eric Eloriaga and Cathy Santillan) (English newscast) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Talk of the Town (Eddie Mercado) :Tue: Ngayon Na Pinoy! (Mario Garcia and Ed Zialcita) :Wed: Make My Day (Larry Henares) :Thurs: The Police Hour (Jose Mari Gonzales, Lulu Pascual and General Romeo Peña) :Fri: Adventure Zone (Christy Ramos-Jalasco) :12:30 am to 2:30 am - Rated Wide Awake Movies Saturday :6 am - Oras ng Himala :7 am - Asin at Ilaw :7:30 am - Sharing in the City (Fr. Sonny Ramirez and Dr. Luz Espiritu) :8:30 am - Steven Spielberg Presents Animanicas :9 am - Gadget Boy & Heather :9:30 am - G.I. Joe Extreme :10 am - Barney & Friends :10:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen (Connie Angeles) :11:30 am - Better Home Ideas :12 nn - Battle of the Brains (David Celdran) :1:30 pm - Yan ang Bata (Grace Choa, Angelo Cometa, Mark Pamintuan, Star Villareal, Nikki Domalaon and Tina Coloma) :2 pm - Amazing Grace :3 pm - Uncle Bob's Children's Show (Robert Stewart as Uncle Bob) :4 pm - Tropang Pinoy (Tony Tamayo) :5 pm - Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Ramon Tulfo) :6 pm - Ray Bradbury Theater :7 pm - The Visitor :8 pm - The Practice :9 pm - Saturday Night Playhouse :11 pm - Business Class (Atty. Rudy Romero) :11:30 pm - Saturday Report (Christina Peczon) :12 mn to 2 am - Rated Wide Awake Movies Sunday :6 am - Shalom (Fr. Archie C. Guiriba) :7 am - Sunday Mass :8 am - The Exalted Word (Randy Morrison) :9 am - Chinese Movie :10:30 am - How 'Bout My Place (Chef Gene Gonzales) :11 am - Beauty School Plus (Ricky Reyes) :12 nn - Family Kwarta o Kahon (Pepe Pimentel, Lito Pimentel and Racel Tuason) :2 pm - Movie in the Making :2:30 pm - Ipaglaban Mo (Atty. Jose C. Sison and Jopet Sison) :4 pm - Balikatan sa Bahay at Buhay (Hon. Rodolfo G. Biazon) :4:30 pm - Google V :5 pm - First Lady ng Masa (Amelyn Veloso) :5:30 pm - The Filipino Chronicles (Manny Viray and Charissa Litton) :6 pm - Monkey Magic :6:30 pm - M Planet :7 pm - It's a Miracle :8 pm - Kids Say the Darndest Things :8:30 pm - Seinfeld :9 pm - Stark Raving Mad :9:30 pm - Sunday's Big Event :11:30 pm - Sunday Report (Christina Peczon) :12 mn to 2 am - Rated Wide Awake Movies See also *Xorand Technologies, Inc. -- Client List